Carin Âkerfeldt
} Appearance Reality / Sword Art Online Pre SAO Avatar Personality *Insane *Moody *Naughty *Jealous *Obssessive *Selfish *Unpredictable *Impolite *Cruel *Aggressive Background Carin born the 1st february from a hooker that a serial killer raped, she was orphaned when a baby. Her name was given from her adopted parents, but her blood was still one of a mentaly instable man, and so she was. Already in her young years, there was nothing she loved more than suferring. Being cruel to every other child, they could never predict when her mood changes would hit. Sometimes she was like an angel playing with her five year old friends, and the next moment she could have stabbed one with scissors. Her parents took her to a doctor, and they gave her medication to control the mood changes, her suffering addiction. Also Carin's parent started getting her books to read, movies to watch on tv, and games to play. But she was always demanding. If she saw a friend had this movie, or this book, she had to have it. If her parents didn't buy it, she could steal it, or even hurt the kid till he gave it to her. Years went by and little by little she came to "control" a bit more her feelings, with the help of the high medication. Her parents bought her SAO when the year she turned thirteenth, and she entered the game like any other normal player, just with mental prolems that could affect her future game play, as it turns out, the game was a death trap for 10000 players. Chronology Sword Art Online Relationship Zinedine Pascal Connor Brown Abilities Sword Art Online *Level: 67 *HP: 9943 Main Equipment *Winged Boots *Thorn Dagger *Feather Robe *Silk Gloves Skills Dagger Skills Thrust '(1-hit strike) A dagger skill in which the player actvate, moving the dagger backward, and thrusts forward. '''X Slash '(2-hit combo) A dagger skill which perform a quick X strike. 'Shadow Counter '(2-hit combo) Must be behind the enemy to activate. The user beams in, thrusting it's opnent, then slide slahses him, making his way to the enemy's back again. 'Cross Cut '(2-hit combo) Performs two rapid strikes, marking a cross on the enemy '''Dash&Gash (1-hit strike) Dashes at a fast speed, gashing the enemy on the side. Good to evade and hurt the enemy Houndred Stings '(4-hit combo) A Master Dagger technque, which strikes for consecutive hits, moving rapiditly in the enemies blind spots '''Thousand Needles '(5-hit combo) The dagger is thrusted at the enemy five times so fast that they almost look simultanouly Familiar '''Geratina *Level: 60 *HP: 13674 *Attack: 700 *Defence: 300 Familiar Skills Underground Strike Can crawl underground to initiate a surprise attack. Entangle Can entangle it's enemy to give a moment of opening to his master or running time. Puts a risk on his life for that. Poison strike Each Strike has 3% chance of poisoning. Notable Acheivement Gallery 17708.jpg 35620-alice_margatroid_327_large.jpg Alice.Margatroid.(Young).240.756981.jpg Alice.Margatroid.600.217324.jpg Alice.Margatroid.600.240280.jpg Alice.Margatroid.600.972825.jpg Alice.Margatroid.full.272542.jpg Alice.Margatroid.full.1227572_large.jpg Alice_Margatroid_by_Helrouis.jpg alice_margatroid_by_oshiroification-d3j6u3k.png alice_margatroid_touhou.png AliceEVO.png Alice-Margatroid-3-alice-margatroid-25929188-673-850.png alice-margatroid-by-dool-258x420.jpg normal_alicee.png sad_little_girl_by_Demonic_Pancake.jpg touhou - Alice Margatroid.jpg Touhou-blue-eyes-short-hair-Alice-Margatroid-anime-girls.jpg aliceMargatroid.png 0743b2a4fe09ca958b9f845a0a20d44e.jpg Trivia *The centipede's name is from pokemon. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Female